ABSTRACT The PROJECTS described in this Program will examine the phenotypic effects of disrupted oro-facial and cranial nerve development and function in several mouse genetic models of 22q11 Deletion Syndrome. CORE D, Microscopic Imaging and Analysis, is designed to facilitate these PROJECTS by providing unique instruments, platforms for analysis, technical support, and extensive expertise for cellular, immuno- histochemical, and in situ hybridization analyses related to the Program's mission. In an era when no single laboratory can develop the highest level of technical competence in multiple important and highly specialized image analysis approaches, CORE D will tailor approaches to maximize the use and availability of state-of-art technology. CORE D will ensure that the imaging resources for the Program are maintained and constantly updated to achieve optimal performance. CORE D will be primarily responsible for refining existing approaches and designing new approaches for microscopic imaging. The Core personnel will advise Program investigators on adherence to preclinical research rigor guidelines. CORE D will provide information technology infrastructure and guidelines for maintaining a library of imaging data from all of the PROJECTS that will be accessible, via a password protected system, by all Program personnel. CORE D will utilize electronic media and seminars to disseminate research progress and to provide outreach opportunities in microscopic imaging methodology. The Core Director and the research scientist will be engaged in the design and implementation of microscopic imaging approaches and will consult with the PROJECT PIs, Co-Is and their staff from the design of the experiments to the reporting and publication of the results. Finally, CORE D will be instrumental in bridging the activities associated with the Program and those of the Cellular Imaging Core of the Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities Research Center (IDDRC) at Children's National Health System (CNHS). NARRATIVE CORE D, Microscopic Imaging and Analysis, will support Program investigators' analyses of changes in gene expression, morphogenesis, circuit development and function in mouse genetic models of 22q11 Deletion Syndrome. The Core will offer cutting edge technology and methodology unavailable in PROJECT PIs' laboratories to define pathogenic mechanisms in this neurodevelopmental disorder. The Core will support data analysis, and build an image archive accessible to all PROJECT investigators to facilitate integration and maximize resources between the three PROJECTS in this Program.